Parisian Kisses
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: Satine and Christian spend a sunset together :) Edited because I don't want to scare darling Hannita ;)


Parisian Kisses  
  
By Glitter's Infatuation  
  
Dedication: Who else but my darling GRRR girlies? BTW, this is quite odd, all words spoken with lyrics too :) Oh, and I am a big Ella Fitzgerald fan too hehe  
  
Satine rushed through the door that separated the glittery world of the Moulin Rouge from the normality of Christian's garret with a slam, almost as if she was trying to outrun the shadows of that life. Skidding to a halt, the Sparkling Diamond tiptoed behind Christian and threw her arms around his neck, her russet hair tickling his chin. The poet squirmed and Satine giggled, before singing softly into his ear.  
  
"Skywriter, sweep your silver pen across the sky so high. Skywriter, won't you write the biggest 'I love you' cross the sky?" her peppermint breath swam lazily around Christian's head, the sweet smell intoxicating him deeply. Turning around, he scooped Satine onto his lap, making her squeal.  
  
"Unforgettable, that's what you are, unforgettable, though near or far, like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you does things to me." His pure tenor voice rang out amongst the quiet room, and Satine sighed heavily, her head leaning gently on Christian's chest.  
  
Suddenly standing up, Christian tipped Satine off his lap and raced upstairs to Toulouse's empty studio. The dying light made the room glow with an amber flame, while the empty Absinthe bottles glittered in their dark corners. Satine poked her head up from the hole in the middle of the floor and gazed with a bemused expression on her face as Christian danced across the room until he stood in front of her. Deftly lifting her up, the giddy poet pulled Satine over to one of the large bay windows and hugged her tight; whispering into her ear and watching the sun slowly set.  
  
"I know I may be wishing on a world that may never be, but I'll keep on wishing no matter how hopeless or foolish it may seem. I'll toss my coins in the fountain, look for clovers in grassy lawns, search for shooting stars in the night, cross my fingers and dream on."  
  
Satine turned to face him, and slowly kissed his nose. Christian wrinkled it like a rabbit, and the normally distant star burst into hysterical laughter. Lifting up her cream skirts, Satine spun around in dizzying circles, her hair flying around like a glowering halo.  
  
"Men are not a new sensation, I've done pretty well I think, but this half- pint imitation put me on the blink," stopping slowly, Satine set herself onto a tattered red chair, sinking into the well-used fabric. "I'm wild again, beguiled again, a simpering, whimpering child again, bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I. Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep when love came and told me, I shouldn't sleep  
  
Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I"  
  
Christian turned back to the window and watched the sunset with sad eyes. He couldn't keep this façade up for much longer; hiding his love for Satine was incredibly difficult. But, it was for Satine…  
  
"No matter how unrealistic or naïve it may seem, always keep dreaming" his voice lowered to barely a whisper as he spoke words that only the poet and la Fée Verte could hear. Satine quietly slid up behind him and lay her arms around his waist, enjoying the soft breeze on her face.  
  
"Every time I look down on this timeless town, whether blue or grey be her skies, whether loud be her cheers, or whether soft be her tears, more and more do I realise that I love Paris in the spring time."  
  
Christian grinned. "April in Paris, this is a feeling that no one can ever reprise, I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris? Because my love is here."  
  
Satine smiled softly and hugged Christian a little tighter, her reflecting the amber colours of the sun as it slipped into night, and the stars began their nightly parade.  
  
"Can you feel it? Love is here, it has never been so clear. You can't love what you have not, so hold on to what you've got."  
  
Christian turned sideways and captured Satine's mouth into a heart-stopping kiss that exploded stars behind both their eyes. Smiling shyly, Christian slipped his hand into Satine's and hugged her close, both watching Paris light up underneath the blanket of stars above. They both started to sing; lilting alto and rich tenor melting into the night sky.  
  
"It was written in the stars, here as in a daydream by my side you stand here with my tomorrows in your hands. So whether it bring joy, whether it bring woe, it shall be done. Now suddenly I know, you are the one."  
  
----------*----------  
  
'Skywriter' – Jackson 5  
  
'Unforgettable' – Natalie Cole  
  
'Dreaming on a World' – Tracy Chapman  
  
'Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered' – Ella Fitzgerald  
  
'I Love Paris' – Ella Fitzgerald  
  
'April in Paris' – Ella Fitzgerald  
  
'Love is Here' – Starsailor  
  
'Written in the Stars' – Ella Fitzgerald 


End file.
